Wer viel wagt, der gewinnt
by Lady Ocarina
Summary: Der junge Pharao Atemu muss nicht nur Ägypten regieren, sondern auch sein eigenes, chaotisches Leben irgendwie zusammen halten. Dass er sich dabei auch noch in eine Frau verliebt, die sein ganzer Hof für völlig unpassend hält, macht die Angelegenheit natürlich nicht einfacher. Atemu/Kisara und Atemu/Isis
1. Von Jungen und von Männern

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh gehört mir natürlich nicht und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ich hoffe, ihr mögt die erste Fanfiction, die ich selbst gut genug finde, um sie hier der Öffentlichkeit zu präsentieren. Wenn ich irgendwann Mal viel Zeit habe, dann werde ich auch versuchen, eine Englische Übersetzung zu Stande zu bekommen - falls jemand Interesse hat, das Ganze betazulesen, ob nun auf Deutsch oder sogar auf Englisch, schreibt mir einfach :-)  
Wenn ich es schaffe, wird es immer zum Monatsanfang ein neues Kapitel geben, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Jetzt aber genug gelabert, hier kommt das erste Kapitel:

 **Von Jungen und von Männern**

Atemu hatte blutige Fingerknöchel und sein Kiefer würde die nächsten Tag über sicherlich von einem hübschen blauen Fleck gezeichnet sein, wenn ihn sein Gefühl nicht täuschte. Das war zwar unangenehm, aber andererseits sah Marik wesentlich schlimmer aus als er selbst.

Frustriert stelle Atemu fest, dass er sich immer noch nicht angemessen für einen Prinzen benahm – die Erkenntnis, dass er den jungen Adligen unansehnlich zugerichtet hatte, sollte ihn nicht trösten, sondern eher noch weiter quälen. Er hatte keine Selbstbeherrschung und erst Recht nicht so wichtige Eigenschaften wie Güte oder Rechtschaffenheit an den Tag gelegt. Und das ausgerechnet an dem Tag, an dem gefeiert werden sollte, dass er nicht länger ein Kind war.

Meister Mahado hatte ihn noch nicht zu sich gerufen, denn vermutlich war die Episode noch nicht bis zu ihm vorgedrungen, da der Magier die Ruhe seines Arbeitszimmers den lauten Feierlichkeiten zum sechzehnten Geburtstag seines Schülers vorgezogen hatte. Doch er würde sicher davon hören, und es war Atemu lieber, wenn es aus seinem eigenen Mund kam. Dann könnte er darauf hinweisen, dass er nicht _gänzlich_ unprovoziert gehandelt hatte und überhaupt reagierte Meister Mahado nicht ganz so streng, wenn Atemu sich einsichtig zeigte.

Es war schon seit einiger Zeit dunkel und die drückende Hitze des ägyptischen Sommers hatte sich verflüchtigt, doch es war nicht ungewöhnlich, den Magier zu dieser Zeit noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer anzutreffen.

Allein die Tatsache, dass der junge Mann stehen blieb, um an den Rahmen der offenen Tür zu klopfen, würde ausreichen, um Meister Mahado zu zeigen, dass Atemu nicht nur kurz vorbeischaute, um zu fragen, ob es im Westen tatsächlich Bäume gab, an denen Edelsteine wuchsen, oder so etwas in der Art.

Wie immer, wenn er schrieb, sah Meister Mahado kurz von seiner Tätigkeit auf und stellte sicher, dass derjenige, der ihn unterbrach nicht gerade verblutete, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwand und den Absatz beendete – bevor der Gedanke ihm entschwand, wie er es selbst erzählte. Atemu vermutete allerdings, dass es dabei weniger um Meister Mahados eigene Arbeit ging, als darum, seinen Besuchern etwas Zeit zu geben, ihre Gedanken in kohärente Sätze zu formulieren, bevor sie ihn ansprachen.

Als er dann erneut aufsah wusste Atemu, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Lehrers hatte und es nicht viel gab, was diesen ablenken würde. Einerseits war es wunderbar, wenn man wusste, dass das eigene Gegenüber in Gedanken wirklich bei dem Gespräch und nicht irgendwo anders war, aber die dunklen Augen von Meister Mahado sahen oft auch mehr, als gut für Atemu war.

Es brauchte keine große Geste, allein die Tatsache, dass der Magier ihn direkt ansah erklärte dem jungen Mann, dass Meister Mahado jetzt Zeit für ihn hatte und er eintreten konnte.

Zwar stand auf der dem Eingang zugewandten Seite des Schreibpultes ebenfalls ein Stuhl, doch Atemu setzte sich nicht – es hatte sich über Jahre so eingespielt, dass Atemu immer vor seinem Lehrer stand, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hatte und sich eine Standpauke dafür abholen musste. Und nur weil er jetzt volljährig war, würde er daran nichts ändern wollen. Nicht nur Meister Mahado hatte ihn vieles gelehrt, sondern auch sein eigener Vater, der Pharao Aknamkanon. Eine der wichtigsten Lektionen seines Vaters war es gewesen, dass man kein guter Herrscher sein konnte, wenn niemand einem die Meinung sagte, wenn man einmal etwas falsch machte. Und da es nur wenige Leute gab, die dem Pharao die Meinung sagen würden, musste man die, die man hatte in Ehren halten, denn sie waren unersetzlich. Der Mann, der ihm als Kind den Hintern versohlt hatte, wenn Atemu sich daneben benommen hatte, würde sicherlich auch dann noch ehrlich zu ihm sein, wenn er erst einmal die Doppelkrone trug – vorausgesetzt, Atemu ruinierte die Beziehung zu ihm in der Zwischenzeit nicht.

Die Tatsache, dass Atemu sich entschlossen hatte zu stehen, quittierte Meister Mahado mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, die gleichzeitig eine Aufforderung darstellte, diese Entscheidung zu erklären. Dummerweise konnte Atemu es perfekt rationalisieren, aber das machte es nicht einfacher. Indem er Meister Mahado signalisierte, dass er immer noch als sein Schüler, und nicht als Prinzregent und als Thronfolger Ägyptens hier war, würde vermutlich zur Folge haben, dass Meister Mahado auf die Geschichte, die Atemu gleich erzählen würde genau so reagierte, wie er es auch gestern noch getan hätte. So, wie Atemu es für seine Handlungen verdient hatte.

Im Nachhinein konnte der junge Mann sich wirklich nur Fragen, was ihn geritten hatte, sich so dermaßen unangemessen zu verhalten. Wie hatte er auch nur für den Bruchteil eines Herzschlags denken können, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, sich mit Marik zu prügeln, als wären sie zwei Straßenjungen?

Aber das Wissen darum, dass er sich seine Strafe verdient hatte, machte es Atemu nicht einfacher, seine Schuld Meister Mahado gegenüber einzugestehen. Er musste sich zusammen nehmen, doch er hatte genügend Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen wollte, und brachte es jetzt heraus, ohne wie ein Kind zu stottern oder den Blick nervös schweifen zu lassen.

Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr dermaßen gravierend daneben benommen, dass er sich mehr als eine ernste Standpauke eingehandelt hatte, aber er würde es ertragen, wie ein Mann, immerhin sollte er ab heute einer sein.

„Ich habe mich mit Marik geschlagen", brachte er ohne große Vorrede hervor. Das war vielleicht nicht ganz die richtige Beschreibung von dem, was geschehen war, aber die Details würde Meister Mahado sicherlich noch erfragen, und Atemu musste erst einmal das größte Problem hinter sich bringen, das darin bestand, es seinem Lehrer gegenüber zuzugeben.

Die Reaktion des Magiers war so unauffällig, dass ein Fremder wohl gedacht hätte, dass Meister Mahado keine Miene verzogen hatte, doch Atemu kannte ihn besser und konnte sehen, wie nach einem kurzen Moment des Unglaubens vor allem Enttäuschung im Gesicht des Magiers zu lesen war. Das war wohl zu erwarten gewesen, doch irgendwie schmerzte das Wissen, seinen Lehrer enttäuscht zu haben mehr, als eine physische Strafe es tun würde. Doch da war auch Sorge zu sehen, eine Emotion, die Atemu im Moment nicht ganz zuordnen konnte.

„Bist du verletzt worden?", erkundigte sich der Magier. Daher also die Sorge. Als könnte dieses verwöhnte Fürstensöhnchen ihm etwas anhaben – wobei natürlich das Pochen in seinem Kiefer etwas anderes besagte als der Stolz des Kronprinzen.

„Nur Kratzer, Meister", versicherte Atemu deshalb sofort. Es war nicht sein Wohlergehen, um das es hier ging, das hatte keinen Schaden genommen und nachdem das geklärt war, stellte Meister Mahado eine Frage, die eher zu dem passte, was Atemu von diesem Gespräch erwartet hatte:

„Aus welchem Grund hast du dich mit Marik geschlagen?"

Das war typisch, denn Meister Mahado wollte nie nur wissen, was Atemu angestellt hatte, sondern welche Motive ihn dazu bewegt hatten.

„Er hat Mana beleidigt, Meister", antwortete Atemu und verkniff sich die Erklärung, dass ihm inzwischen durchaus wieder eingefallen war, dass das kein guter Grund war, jemanden anzugreifen. Doch Meister Mahado kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass Atemu seine Freunde eher mit den Fäusten, oder wenn nötig mit den Schatten verteidigte, als sich in so einer Situation viele Gedanken zu machen. Er mochte Marik nicht, und als dieser ihm einen Anlass gegeben hatte, war sein Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen.

„Du warst demnach der Erste, der zugeschlagen hat?", vermutete der Magier. Natürlich hatte er Recht, denn egal wie groß die Antipathie zwischen den beiden jungen Männern war, so war Marik doch nicht wahnsinnig genug, um den Kronprinzen zu schlagen. Zumindest nicht, solange er nicht zuerst angegriffen wurde.

„Korrekt, Meister. Er hat nur einen richtigen Schlag platziert, bevor die Wachen eingegriffen haben."

Das war selbstverständlich als Nächstes passiert. Eine Feier im königlichen Palast lief niemals ohne die Anwesenheit der Palastwache ab, und diese konnten natürlich nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie der Kronprinz geschlagen wurde, selbst dann nicht, wenn er die Schlägerei angefangen hatte.

„Er hat geredet, du hast ihn geschlagen, er dich und dann haben die Wachen euch getrennt. Was das alles, oder gibt es da noch mehr zu berichten?", wollte Meister Mahado erfahren.

Auf den Teil, der jetzt kam, war Atemu wirklich nicht stolz und obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, sich nicht länger wie ein Kind zu benehmen konnte er nicht anders, als den nächsten Teil dem Boden des Schreibpultes statt dem Mann dahinter zu sagen.

„Die Wachen haben ihn festgehalten und ich habe weiter zugeschlagen. Acht Mal, denke ich, an empfindliche Stellen, bis Mana dazwischen gegangen ist", gestand er, wobei er gegen Ende leiser wurde.

„In welchem Zustand sind Mana und Lord Marik jetzt?", fragte Meister Mahado mit emotionsloser Stimme, die aussagte, dass in seinem Inneren gerade einiges vorging.

„Mana geht es gut, sie hat die anderen Gäste beruhigt und feiert wohl immer noch die Reste einer Feier, die sonst niemand mehr für noch zu retten hält. Marik ist von den Wachen in Gewahrsam genommen worden. Ich denke, ich habe seine Nase gebrochen, aber er ist nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt und wird morgen nach Hause geschickt."

Die kurze Pause, in der Meister Mahado ihm keine weitere Frage stellte signalisierte Atemu, dass der Magier sich ausreichend über den Verlauf der Ereignisse informiert fühlte. Wenn er noch etwas hinzufügen wollte, müsste er es jetzt tun. Da er den Mund hielt, ging sein Lehrer zum nächsten Teil der Befragung über.

„Dir ist bewusst, dass dein Verhalten unangemessen war. Kannst du mir sagen, weshalb?"

„Weil man keine anderen Menschen schlägt?", versuchte Atemu es. In seinem Kopf war es eine Feststellung gewesen und doch war es irgendwie als Frage aus seinem Mund gekommen. Er brauchte Meister gar nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass diese Antwort nicht zufrieden stellend war. Aber er wartete trotzdem ab, was sein Lehrer sagen würde, bevor er es erneut versuchte. Er hatte mit einer Nachfrage, die ihn auf die richtige Antwort stoßen sollte, oder einem kühlen _Versuch das noch einmal_ gerechnet.

„Du bist der Prinzregent, Atemu. Wer außer dem Pharao sollte dir verbieten, zu schlagen, wen immer du nicht leiden kannst?"

Das war so unerwartet, dass Atemu überrascht aufsah. Es passte nicht zu seinem Lehrer, so etwas zu sagen, Meister Mahado sollte ihm doch einschärfen, dass er eben _nicht_ alles tun konnte, was er wollte.

„Du, natürlich!", platzte er ohne allzu viel Nachzudenken hervor. Für Atemu war es selbstverständlich, dass Meister Mahado ihm Vorschriften machen konnte, immerhin war der Magier schon sein ganzes Leben lang sein Lehrer gewesen.

Doch Meister Mahado schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Der Erzmagier, selbst wenn er Berater des Pharaos ist, steht zweifelsfrei unter dem Prinzregenten", erinnerte Meister Mahado an eine Tatsache der ägyptischen Hierarchie, die Atemu durchaus bekannt war.

„Ja, aber, Meister...", begann der Jüngere und schloss dann den Mund, als er bemerkte, dass kein sinnvoller Satz dabei heraus kam. Geduldig wartete Meister Mahado ab, bis er es schließlich geschafft hatte, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen:

„Wir reden doch nicht von irgendeinem hypothetischen Erzmagier, sondern von dir, Meister Mahado."

„Das stimmt, wir sprechen von dir und mir und von der Tatsache, dass du dich aus freiem Willen entschieden hast, hierher zu kommen, und mir Rechenschaft abzulegen. Ich handle demnach innerhalb der Rechte, die du mir gewährt hast."

Das allein hätte ausgereicht, um Atemu sprachlos zu machen, doch Meister Mahado war noch nicht fertig.

„Du könntest jederzeit gehen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dein Vater dir ein paar Takte erzählen würde, aber so wie ich ihn kenne, wird er dich nicht zwingen, gegen deinen Willen zu mir zu kommen, egal in welcher Angelegenheit."  
Atemu hätte das selbst anders eingeschätzt, doch Meister Mahado kannte den Pharao schon länger, als dessen Sohn lebte und Atemu hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sein Lehrer die Reaktionen seines Vaters falsch vorhergesagt hatte.

Da es offensichtlich war, dass Atemu so weit nicht gedacht hatte, als er hergekommen war, gab Meister Mahado ihm einen Moment Zeit sich zu entscheiden, ob er bleiben wollte. Doch das war für den Prinzen nicht wirklich eine Frage, natürlich würde er bleiben. Jetzt zu gehen wäre vermutlich noch schlimmer, als sich mit Marik zu schlagen.

Als Kind hätte Atemu es lieber vermieden, Meister Mahado daran zu erinnern, warum er eigentlich hier war, doch er war jetzt erwachsen und würde sich den Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen stellen, also machte er seine Entscheidung deutlich, indem er versuchte, der richtigen Antwort auf die Frage von vorhin auf die Spur zu kommen. Leider fiel ihm nichts anderes ein, als das, was er schon gesagt hatte, nämlich dass es grundsätzlich falsch war, andere Menschen zu schlagen.

„Wenn es unter Umständen in Ordnung ist, Menschen zu schlagen, dann waren die Umstände das, was mein Verhalten unangemessen macht", schlug er vor.

Meister Mahado nickte und setzte die Fragerei fort:  
„Unter welchen Umständen wäre es angemessen, mit Gewalt zu reagieren?"

Das war eine wesentlich generellere Frage, die sich nicht nur auf ein paar Faustschläge, sondern auch auf den Einsatz der Schatten oder eben der Palastwache, wenn nicht sogar einer Armee bezog.

„Um die Hilflosen und Schwachen zu beschützen", erklärte Atemu im Brustton der Überzeugung. Die Unterhaltung darüber, ob und wann es gerechtfertigt sein könnte, Krieg zu führen, hatten sie schon lange und ausführlich geführt und auch über Exekutionen hatte sein Vater vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit ihm gesprochen.

Meister Mahado nickte zustimmend.

„Ich denke wir sind uns einig, dass es einer Art akustischem Suizid nahe käme, Mana in ihrer Hörweite als hilflos zu bezeichnen. Aber nehmen wir an, es wäre nicht Mana gewesen, sondern jemand anderes, den Lord Marik beleidigt hätte. Wie würdest du dein Handeln dann bewerten?"

Atemu hasste es, wenn ihm das passierte. Meister Mahado hatte ihm gerade Recht gegeben und gleichzeitig darauf hingewiesen, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte, als dem Prinzen klar gewesen war.

„Es wäre immer noch falsch, Meister, unangemessen hart. Es waren nur Worte und nicht einmal die Sorte, die wirklich tief schneidet. Ich hätte von ihm verlangen sollen, es zurück zu nehmen und sich bei seinem Opfer zu entschuldigen."

Er erntete erneut ein Nicken und offensichtlich nährten sie sich langsam aber sicher dem Ende von dem, was er sich fragen sollte. Doch noch war Meister Mahado nicht ganz fertig mit ihm.

„Das wäre wesentlich angemessener gewesen.

Sind dir die Konsequenzen bewusst, die deine Handgreiflichkeit mit Marik haben wird?"

Verdammt. Wenn Meister Mahado so etwas fragte, dann hatte Atemu noch etwas Wichtiges übersehen, und dabei schämte er sich jetzt schon deutlich dafür, dass er sich nicht zusammen gerissen hatte.

„Nein, Meister", musste er zugeben und sah erneut nach unten. Meister Mahado würde ihn sicherlich gleich darauf stoßen, was er vergessen hatte, doch eigentlich sollte er das inzwischen selbst wissen. Er sollte gelernt haben, über die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen nachzudenken, statt einfach das Erste zu tun, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Wo wirst du in... sagen wir, zwanzig Jahren sein?"

Das war die Frage, die ihn erkennen lassen sollte, was er ausgelöst hatte. Das ergab noch keinen Sinn für den jungen Mann und so erwiderte Atemu:

„Hier, vermutlich?"

Nicht gerade ein Geistesblitz und er wusste genau, dass Meister Mahado seine wenig ausgefeilten Humor in dieser Situation nicht zu schätzen wissen würde.

Offensichtlich fand der Magier die Antwort nicht nur wenig amüsant, sondern regelrecht enttäuschend, denn er sackte ein klein wenig aus seiner kerzengeraden Position zusammen, wie Atemu es kaum je gesehen hatte und sprach leise, als er fortfuhr.

„Wenn ich das zu entscheiden hätte, dann würde dein Vater hundertfünfzig Jahre leben, aber die Götter fragen mich nicht um Rat, Atemu. Eines Tages wirst du Pharao sein, wie du sehr wohl weißt. Ich bete dafür, dass dieser Tag noch fern ist, aber er wird kommen.

Lord Marik wird dann aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Gaufürst von Iqer sein. Du könntest dich dazu entscheiden, ihn aus dem Amt zu nehmen oder ihm den Gau gar nicht erst anzuvertrauen, doch einen neuen Herrscher einzusetzen würde sowohl dich als auch denjenigen, dem du den Ort übergibst eine Menge Arbeit und Gold kosten, zwei Dinge, die vielleicht andernorts dringender gebraucht würden.

Entschließt du dich also, Lord Marik als Herrn von Dendera zu belassen, dann wirst du diplomatisch mit ihm zu tun haben. Diplomatie mit jemandem, den man nicht mag, kann schwierig sein, aber wenn man jemandem gegenüber steht, den man sich zum Feind gemacht hat, dann wird es noch wesentlich unangenehmer.

Noch hast du allerdings Zeit, dein Verhältnis zu ihm wieder zu verbessern, und ich würde dir raten, das zu versuchen, um dir selbst das Leben in der Zukunft nicht unnötig schwer zu machen."

Meister Mahado musste von dem Gedanken wirklich bedrückt sein, denn er hatte all das einfach erzählt. Normalerweise würde er nicht aufhören, Atemu mehr oder weniger offensichtliche Dinge zu fragen, bis dieser endlich verstanden hatte, was er verstehen musste und es selbst gesagt hatte.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Meister", versuchte Atemu es kleinlaut.

„Du hast Mariks Nase gebrochen, nicht meine, deshalb musst du auch nicht mich um Verzeihung bitten."

Es war schwierig, aber Atemu stellte fest, dass es nicht so schwer war, wie der erste Satz, den er sagen musste. Bisher hatte er seinen eigenen Gefühlen nachgegeben und es immer ignoriert, so getan, als wäre Meister Mahado tatsächlich nicht involviert. Aber das stimmte nicht ganz.

„Ich habe nicht um Verzeihung gebeten, weil ich dir die Nase gebrochen habe. Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren und mich daneben benommen, obwohl du mir besseres beigebracht hast. Ich habe dich enttäuscht, Meister."

Nun war Meister Mahado an der Reihe, überrascht auszusehen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er nicht erwartet, diese Worte von Atemu zu hören. Er sah seinen Schützling einen Moment lang prüfend an, bevor er feststellte:  
„Ich war der Meinung, dass der sechzehnte Geburtstag nicht so viel bedeutet, wie gerne behauptet wird. Der eine Tag Unterschied zwischen gestern und heute sollte so viel nicht ändern, aber offenbar habe ich mich geirrt. Du bist tatsächlich erwachsen geworden."

In Atemus Augen machte das die Sache eigentlich nur noch schlimmer. Einem Kind konnte man einige Dummheiten verzeihen, aber ein erwachsener Mann sollte so etwas nicht tun. Offenbar sah sein Lehrer das allerdings anders.

„Nach der Schlägerei kann ich dir kaum sagen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, aber vielleicht hat gerade das dir ja dabei geholfen? Aus den eigenen Fehlern lernt man doch immer noch am meisten."

Atemu wusste, dass das Gespräch über seine Verfehlung jetzt beendet war. Früher hatte er Angst davor gehabt, was noch kam, wenn er sich schlimm genug benommen hatte, doch jetzt war ihm der körperliche Schmerz wesentlich weniger unangenehm als das Wissen, seinen Meister enttäuscht zu haben – denn trotz der schönen Worte hatte dieser das nicht geleugnet. Er wollte es lieber schnell hinter sich bringen, statt die Angelegenheit noch ewig hinaus zu zögern und fragte deshalb so leichthin, wie er konnte:

„Und wie viel habe ich mir eingehandelt?"

„Wie bitte?"

Wie bitte? Atemu hatte nicht genuschelt, und es war auch nicht laut im Arbeitszimmer des Magiers.

„Meister Mahado, ich habe heute vielleicht schlechtes Urteilsvermögen bewiesen, aber ich weiß zumindest, wann ich es geschafft habe, mir deine Rute zu verdienen", stellte er trotzdem klar.

Wieso genau überraschte diese Aussage Meister Mahado so sehr? Es war zwar schon ein paar Jahre her, dass er es das letzte Mal geschafft hatte, aber selbst als er noch wirklich klein war, hatte Atemu immer gewusst, wann er diese Grenze überschritten hatte.

„Atemu, du hast mein Wort darauf, dass ich dich immer ausschimpfen und zurechtweisen werde, solange zu mich dazu brauchst und es mir gestattest, aber ich werde ganz sicher nicht die Hand gegen den Prinzregenten erheben!", verkündete Meister Mahado, der für sein sonst so ruhiges Gemüt ungewöhnlich aufgebracht war.

„Warum nicht? Früher hattest du kein Problem damit", erwiderte Atemu.

„Ich war dein Lehrer und du ein Kind, das sich geweigert hatte, auf andere Art zu lernen. Einerseits bist du jetzt ein erwachsener Mann, dem man die Dinge mit logischen Worten vermitteln kann und noch dazu bin ich dir zum Gehorsam verpflichtet, mein Prinz", erklärte Meister Mahado sachlich. Das klang ganz plausibel, aber dummerweise wusste Atemu genau, dass er sich seine Strafe verdient hatte, und wenn er sie nicht bekam, würde er vermutlich eine ganze Weile nicht ruhig schlafen können. Wenn sein Lehrer sie ihm nicht gab, dann würde er zu seinem Vater gehen müssen. Und bevor er diese Alternative wählte, würde er lieber noch eine Weile versuchen, Meister Mahado zu überzeugen.

Er überlegte einen Moment und stellte dann fest, dass er das Argument, das er brauchte, gerade erst auf dem Silbertablett serviert bekommen hatte.

„Du hast vorhin gesagt, du handelst innerhalb der Rechte, die ich dir gegeben habe."

Er konnte sehen, dass Meister Mahado genau wusste, worauf er hinaus wollte, aber er sagte es trotzdem.

„Einerseits tut die Tatsache, dass ich verstanden habe, was ich falsch gemacht habe, für die Bestrafung nicht wirklich etwas zur Sache. Und andererseits gebe ich dir hiermit offiziell das Recht, mich zu versohlen, wenn ich es verdient habe."

„Das war gerade ein Lehrbuchbeispiel dafür, wie man etwas _inoffiziell_ tut, Atemu", korrigierte Meister Mahado, doch Atemu nickte nur, da er ganz genau wusste, dass es seinem Lehrer zwar zur zweiten Natur geworden war, ihn bei solchen Fehlern zu korrigieren, aber im Grunde hatte er es gerade nur getan, um etwas zu sagen, während er noch über die Antwort auf diesen Schachzug Atemus nachdachte.

Und nach langen Jahren, in denen es umgekehrt gewesen war, konnte er endlich einmal darauf warten, dass Meister Mahado sich entschieden hatte, was er sagen wollte.

„Du hättest es mir befehlen können", stellte dieser nach einer Weile fest.

„Du hast mir den Unterschied zwischen können und dürfen oft genug erklärt, und jetzt verwechselst du die beiden selbst? Ich hätte vielleicht das Recht dazu, es dir zu befehlen, aber das kann ich nicht tun, Meister. Es gibt einen guten Grund dafür, dass ich nicht aufgehört habe, dich Meister zu nennen, und dagegen hast du auch nicht protestiert. Ich bin vielleicht erwachsener, als ich es gestern war, aber ich brauche dich als meinen Meister. Du hast doch gerade eben noch demonstriert, dass ich selbst nicht in der Lage bin, die Konsequenzen meiner Handlungen vollständig zu durchdenken.

Und bevor du mir jetzt vorschlägst, dass mein Vater meine Bestrafung übernehmen könnte: Ich bin vielleicht erwachsen genug um einzusehen, dass ich es mir verdient habe, aber wenn ich die Wahl habe, bis morgen Abend nicht sitzen zu können, oder die ganze nächste Woche, dann weiß ich genau, wofür ich mich entscheide."

Meister Mahado war immer noch still und Atemu wusste, dass er dabei war, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Vermutlich war es jetzt zu spät, noch etwas am Ausgang des Gedankengangs zu ändern, der bereits begonnen hatte, doch eine Sache musste Atemu doch noch hinzu fügen.

„Zwing mich nicht, dich darum zu bitten."  
Das allein war schon eine Bitte, aber noch nicht die, die ihm wirklich im Hals stecken bleiben würde.

„Dreißig", verkündete Meister Mahado. Nachdem er sich entschieden hatte, verlor er keine Zeit mehr, sondern ging gleich zum Wesentlichen über.

Atemu allerdings fragte sich gerade, wieso er nur darauf bestanden hatte. Er hätte mit einer Standpauke hier heraus gehen können, und jetzt bekam er:  
„Dreißig?"

Nicht direkt ungläubig, aber doch ziemlich erschrocken echote Atemu die Zahl, die er gerade gehört hatte. Er hatte noch nie so viele Hiebe auf einmal von Meister Mahado kassiert. Einmal waren es zwanzig gewesen, und das war, als er seinen Cousin Seto durch seine Gedankenlosigkeit in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte.

Scheinbar gelassen hatte Meister Mahado eine Rute hervor geholt. Wäre Atemu nicht so schockiert über die Zahl, dann wäre ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass Meister Mahado zwar gelassen aussah, es aber sicher nicht war. Und dass er genauso aussah, wie schon damals, als Atemu noch ein Kind gewesen war. Statt zu schließen, dass Meister Mahado selbst damals seine Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt haben könnte, ihn zu züchtigen, sandte Atemu eine stumme Bitte an Isis, ihm Gnade zu erweisen.

„Wieso verdiene ich dreißig?", wollte er wissen, dabei hatte er sich doch vorgenommen, das Ganze nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen.

„Du hast mir innerhalb unseres Gespräches gerade zweimal bewiesen, dass du kein Kind mehr bist, und dich trotzdem wie eines benommen, indem du dich mit Lord Marik geschlagen hast.

Wenn du möchtest, dann nimm deine Einwilligung hierzu zurück, Atemu. Ansonsten zieh die Tunika hoch und beug dich über mein Schreibpult", verlangte der Magier.

Offensichtlich hatte er sich zu früh gefreut, als er behauptet hatte, dass er morgen Abend schon wieder ohne Probleme sitzen können würde, wenn die Strafe von seinem Lehrer und nicht von seinem Vater kam.

Mit einiger Überwindung schaffte er es, der Aufforderung folge zu leisten und Meister Mahado seinen blanken Hintern darzubieten. Wie schon als Kind nahm er sich vor, auf keinen Fall irgendwelche Anzeichen von Schmerz zu äußern. Doch Meister Mahado machte seine Sache nicht halbherzig und nach acht Schlägen war es mit der verbissenen Stille vorbei. Atemu stöhnte schmerzverzerrt auf.

Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie schmerzhaft die ganze Prozedur tatsächlich war und sein Kiefer war im Vergleich dazu relativ harmlos.

Nach fünfundzwanzig Hieben konnte Atemu sich überhaupt nicht mehr zusammen reißen und begann zu weinen. Schmerzen und Scham waren keine gute Kombination, aber die Tränen waren ihm nur ein bisschen peinlich. Vor Meister Mahado konnte er damit ehrlich sein, der würde sie nicht als Zeichen von Schwäche werten, die er ausnutzen musste, oder so etwas in der Art, wie es viele andere Menschen getan hätten.

Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, doch objektiv betrachtet dauerte es nicht lange, bis Meister Mahado fertig mit der Bestrafung war, und die Rute weglegte und Atemus Kleidung richtete, bevor der den jungen Mann tröstend über den Rücken strich, bis dessen Tränen versiegt waren.

„Hier", sagte Meister Mahado und gab Atemu ein Taschentuch.

„Wisch dir die Tränen ab, die soll nun wirklich nicht jeder zu Gesicht bekommen. Und dann gehen wir zum Familienflügel. Ich denke, du brauchst jetzt deinen Vater, und ich muss etwas mit dem Pharao besprechen."

Die Unterscheidung, die er machte, kannte Atemu nur zu gut. Sein Vater, oder auch Aknamkanon, war ein guter Freund von Meister Mahado, mit dem er ein nettes Gespräch führen und über private Dinge reden konnte. Der Pharao war der Herrscher von Ober- und Unterägypten, den der Magier um diese Zeit nur mit einem guten Grund stören würde.

„Ich habe dich von etwas Wichtigem abgehalten, nicht wahr?", wollte Atemu wissen.

„Wichtig schon, aber nicht so wichtig, wie mich um dich zu kümmern", erwiderte Meister Mahado gelassen. Atemu fragte nicht weiter nach. Sein Vater würde ihn ab jetzt nach und nach in die Staatsangelegenheiten mit einbeziehen, aber Meister Mahado wollte offenbar jetzt gerade nicht sagen, worum es sich dabei handelte, und damit war es noch nicht Atemus Problem.

Es war nicht weit, da die wichtigsten Berater des Pharaos, zu denen Meister Mahado eindeutig gehörte, ihre Räume dicht bei denen der königlichen Familie hatten, die zur Zeit nur aus Vater und Sohn bestand, und so gingen die beiden nicht lange schweigend nebeneinander, bis sie vor der Tür der Familienräume standen.

Und von dort hörten sie einen Schrei. Atemu erkannte die Stimme seines Vaters, und den brachte nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe, geschweige denn zum Schreien.

„Ra stehe uns bei!", fluchte er und stürmte den Wachen hinterher, die dem Schrei ihres Herrn folgten. Meister Mahado folgte kurz dahinter, da er sich noch die Zeit genommen hatte, die Schatten zu sich zu rufen, um ihnen jederzeit Befehle erteilen zu können.


	2. Vom Pharao und seinem Erben

*hust, hust* Monatsanfang ist relativ, nicht wahr ... Na ja, besser spät als nie kommt hier das zweite Kapitel :-)

 **Vom Pharao und seinem Erben**

Aknamkanon lag am Boden, und aus seiner Brust ragte gerade noch der Griff eines Dolches. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand wurde Lord Ishtar von den Schatten festgehalten.

„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", versuchte der hilflos festgehaltene Mann sich zu verteidigen, doch der Pharao schüttelte nur den Kopf. Meister Mahado war sofort bei ihm, während die Wachen sich um Ishtar herum aufstellten. Vorsichtig übernahm Atemu die Schatten, die sein Vater kontrollierte. Dieser brauchte vermutlich gerade seine ganze Kraft, um am Leben zu bleiben, und brauchte sich nicht auch noch damit herumzuschlagen, seinen Angreifer festzuhalten.

Atemu war hin und her gerissen zwischen verschiedenen Bedürfnissen. Er wollte den Schatten auftragen, ihr Opfer zu töten. Doch er hatte gerade noch mit Meister Mahado darüber gesprochen, sein Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Der Pharao und sein Rat würden Ishtar befragen wollen, und das wäre unmöglich, nachdem die Schatten ihn auf Atemus Befehl hin vernichtet hätten.

Stattdessen wartete er lediglich ab, bis die Wachen ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet hatten und erteilte ihnen einen eindeutigen Befehl. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Ishtar es schaffen würde, ihm die Schatten zu entreißen, die er gerade kontrollierte, aber nicht unmöglich, also musste er eine Sicherheitsvorkehrung schaffen.

„Wenn das der einzige Weg ist, ihm vom Entkommen abzuhalten, dann tötet ihn, sonst lasst ihn am Leben!", befahl Atemu. Die Ruhe im Angesicht der Krise, für die Atemu in seiner Kampfausbildung viel Lob geerntet hatte, löste sich auf, sobald die Situation unter Kontrolle war und er wirbelte herum und rannte zu seinem Vater und Meister Mahado.

Der Magier war damit beschäftigt, mit geschlossenen Augen über die Schatten zu befehlen, während Aknamkanon offenbar nach Luft ringen musste.

„Atemu...", brachte er röchelnd hervor, als sein Sohn neben ihm auf die Knie fiel.

„Vater!"

„Gut gemacht... Ruhe", lobte dieser und hustete dann ein wenig Blut.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du sprechen solltest", stellte Atemu fest. Und um seinen Vater genau davon abzuhalten, fing er selbst an, etwas zu erzählen.

„Falls es dir hilft, dich besser zu fühlen: Ich hab seinem Sohn heute schon die Nase gebrochen. Davor war mein Fest definitiv schöner, auch wenn Mana trotzdem noch versucht hat, danach weiter zu feiern. Ich glaube, Seto und sie haben das ganze übrige Essen allein verdrückt..."

Es war belanglos, was er sagte, Atemu konnte nicht aufhören zu reden. Er brauchte nur seine Hände ansehen, um zu wissen, dass er so weiß geworden war, wie es einem Ägypter nur möglich war und noch dazu zitterte er. Das war nicht besonders angemessen für einen Prinzen, aber hier ging es um seinen Vater, und das war eine ziemlich große Menge Blut, die sich gerade in den Teppich saugte.

Seine Finger umkrallten die Hand seines Vaters vermutlich schmerzhaft, aber wenn man bedachte, wie groß das Loch in dessen Brust war, bemerkte er das wohl kaum.

Eine ganze Weile plapperte Atemu über Einzelheiten von seiner Geburtstagsfeier. Er hatte Angst, aber er wusste auch, dass Meister Mahado das Problem schon in den Griff bekommen würde. Der Magier hatte bisher alles heilen können, was Atemu an Verletzungen gesehen hatte und er hatte schon einen Arm gesehen, der von einem Krummschwert fast abgetrennt worden war. Das hier konnte bei Weitem nicht so schlimm sein, immerhin hingen bei Aknamkanon noch alle Teile zusammen, versuchte Atemu sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Doch dann sah er, wie Meister Mahado die Augen öffnete, und den Kopf schüttelte. Der Prinz wusste, was das bedeutete, aber er wollte es nicht wahr haben, schloss die Augen, wie ein trotziges Kind, um es nicht sehen zu müssen.

„Wieviel... Zeit?", brachte sein Vater angestrengt hervor.

„Nur noch sehr wenig. Ich kann dir noch eine gute Stunde geben, wenn du es verlangst, aber das wäre ein schmerzhafter Prozess und ich würde dir raten, diesen Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen", sagte Meister Mahado, doch Atemu hörte ihm kaum zu. Sein Vater lag hier im Sterben.

Atemus Mutter, die Königin Chione war nach Atemus Geburt im Kindbett gestorben, und jetzt sollte sein Vater ihm genau an dem Tag genommen werden, als er erwachsen wurde. Das konnten die Götter doch nicht tun. Es ging hier immerhin um den Pharao, einen Gott auf Erden, wie konnten sie nur so grausam sein, und ihn so früh aus diesem Leben rufen?

Atemu konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten, als er seinen Vater ansah.

„Tu es... Brauche Zeit...", befahl dieser und Meister Mahado begann, den Schatten Anweisungen zu erteilen, während Aknamkanon sich seinem Sohn zuwand.

„Atemu. Zweifel nie daran... wie stolz... ich auf dich bin... mein Sohn", brachte er hervor, wobei er immer wieder etwas Blut hervor würgte.

„Vater, nicht! Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben..."

Doch dieser schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf.

„Keine Möglichkeit. Ich wünschte... ich könnte meine... letzte Stunde nur damit... verbringen... dir zu sagen, dass ich... dich liebe, Atemu... aber ich muss... an Ägypten denken."

Natürlich. So war es immer, der Pharao war der Sklave seines Amtes und das Reich kam an erster Stelle.

„Ruf Seto... ruf den Rat zusammen", verlangte er. Seine Stimme war inzwischen zu leise, um durch den ganzen Raum zu dringen, deshalb drehte Atemu sich um, und wand sich an eine Sklavin, die verängstigt neben der Eingangstür kniete.

„Lauf, ruf den Rat zusammen, so schnell du kannst. Fang bei Hohepriester Seto an!", wies er sie an und bedeutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie aus seiner Gegenwart entlassen war, um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Noch während sie aufsprang, war Atemu mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder bei seinem Vater.

„Du brauchst... einen Rat. Vertrauenswürdig... Höre denen zu... die mehr wissen... als du. Aber.. triff deine Entscheidungen... selbst. Die Götter... werden dich leiten... In deinem Herzen."

Atemu wusste, dass sein Vater ihm jetzt in wenigen Sätzen all das sagen würde, was er ihm in Laufe der nächsten Jahre beibringen wollte. Er musste sich jedes Wort merken, auch wenn er jetzt eigentlich gar nicht denken, sondern nur weinen wollte.

Er nickte und versprach, sich den Rat seines Vaters zu Herzen zu nehmen, als Meister Mahado mit seiner Magie am Ende zu sein schien – Aknamkanon wurde von einem heftigen Hustenanfall gepackt und spuckte eine Menge Blut aus, doch danach schien es ihm etwas besser zu gehen.

„Ich danke dir, Mahado. Du warst mir immer ein weiser Berater und ein guter Freund. Und du weißt alles, was der Pharao über Magie wissen musst, und mehr. Hilf Atemu!", verlangte er. Seine Stimme war zwar immer noch kraftlos, aber klarer als zuvor.

„Selbstverständlich werde ich das", erwiderte Meister Mahado, für den das offensichtlich nicht der Rede wert war. Doch Aknamkanon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du verstehst nicht... Schwöre es mir, hier an meinem Sterbebett!"

Ein Befehl des Pharaos blieb ein Befehl des Pharaos und ein Schwur am Sterbebett bedeutete eine Menge mehr, als ein einfaches Versprechen. So einen Schwur zu brechen, wäre vollkommen undenkbar. Meister Mahado zögerte jedoch keine Sekunde, die Hand aufs Herz zu legen und ohne große Planung einen feierlichen Schwur abzulegen.

„Mein Pharao, Sohn der Sonne, ich schwöre Euch bei meiner unsterblichen Seele und bei den Schatten, dass ich Eurem Sohn treu dienen werde. Ich werde ihn alles über die Magie der Schatten lehren, was er als Euer Nachfolger wissen muss und darüber hinaus alles Weitere, was er von mir lernen möchte, sofern ich es vermag.

Mögen die Schatten mich verschlingen, falls ich meinen Schwur verrate."

Er zog ein kleines, rituelles Messer aus der Scheide an seinem Gürtel und schnitt sich damit in die Hand, um dem Schatten einige Tropfen Blut zu geben. Sie würden diesen Schwur bezeugen und Meister Mahado für seine Einhaltung zur Rechenschaft ziehen.

Der Pharao nickte anerkennend und Meister Mahado wartete schweigend, während Aknamkanon seinem Sohn einen weiteren Rat mit auf den Weg gab:

„Lass Gnade walten, wann immer du die Möglichkeit dazu hast, aber zögere nicht, Härte zu demonstrieren, wo es nötig erscheint. Und lass dir von Mahado und den anderen nicht einreden, dass du jetzt sofort eine passende Königin heiraten musst. Wenn du die Frau triffst, die du liebst, dann wirst du es wissen, und keine Andere ist es wert, deine Königin zu sein, egal wie viel politisches Geschick, Frömmigkeit, Schönheit oder Mut sie besitzt."

In diesem Moment traf Seto ein, der in der Tür wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.

„Mein Herr", flüsterte er und kam dann gemessenen Schrittes näher, um neben Meister Mahado am Kopf des verletzten Mannes niederzuknien.

„Seto", begrüßte Aknamkanon den Hohepriester knapp.

„Wir alle wissen, dass du ein begnadeter Krieger und Magier bist, Atemu und mit etwas Arbeit auch die Politik in den Griff bekommst. Aber du konntest dich nie wirklich mit dem religiösen Aspekt des Amtes anfreunden. Das hier wird dir helfen", fuhr er fort und Griff nach dem Milleniumspuzzle, das um seinen Hals hing. Er überreichte es Seto mit den Worten:

„Gib es ihm Morgen, noch vor seiner Thronbesteigung und hilf ihm dabei, die Götter zu verstehen, Seto. Schwöre es mir!", verlangte er, wie er es eben auch schon von Meister Mahado im Bezug auf die Magie verlangt hatte.

„Im Angesicht aller Götter schwöre ich, Atemu auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise beizustehen!", verkündete Seto ohne großes Zeremoniell, doch es reichte dem Pharao aus – ein Priester würde einen Schwur bei den Göttern unter keinen Umständen brechen können, egal ob er mit Blut von den Schatten besiegelt worden war, oder nicht.

„Wir sind alle bereit, den selben Schwur zu leisten, aber dir ist doch bewusst, dass dein Sohn das Recht hat, sich seinen eigenen Rat auszuwählen? Zumindest Ishtar wird er sicherlich nicht berufen...", verzeichnete Aknadin von der Tür her. Nachdem er die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden in seine Richtung gelenkt hatte, stellten diese fest, dass er von Isis und Shada flankiert wurde, die beide nicht so aussahen, als wollten sie in nächster Zeit auch nur ein Wort sagen und Isis Hautfarbe machte der Blässe von Atemu schon fast Konkurrenz.

„Tritt näher, Bruder. Tatsächlich sind Mahado, Seto und du die einzigen, die auf meiner Liste stehen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Magie, Religion und Politik in guten Händen sind – und Atemu und ich haben uns schon über diesen Fall unterhalten. Die Wahl seines Rates enthält zwar zwei Überraschungen, aber ich glaube, mein Sohn ist bereits weise genug, um in diesen Angelegenheiten auf euch drei zu vertrauen."

Aknadin war inzwischen näher gekommen, und hatte sich neben Atemu gekniet, während Isis und Shada sich zu Seto und Mahado begaben.

„Hiermit schwöre ich, alles in meiner Macht stehende für Atemu und Ägypten zu tun, sonst mögen die Schatten mich verschlingen!", rezitierte er und nahm von Mahado das Messer entgegen, um seinen Eid zu besiegeln.

Als letztes Mitglied des Rates betrat nun auch Shimon den Raum. Aknamkanons bester Freund hatte nicht glauben wollen, was er gehört hatte, und fiel nun neben Atemu auf die Knie. Ganz offensichtlich wollte er etwas sagen, doch ihm fehlten die Worte dazu.

„Isis", wandte Aknamkanon sich an das jüngste Mitglied seines Rates – sie war nur zwei Jahre älter als Atemu selbst und alles weitere war aus gutem Grund ein Geheimnis. Vermutlich war es gerade jetzt umso wichtiger, es zu bewahren, deshalb blieb Atemu still, während Isis, die den Kampf gegen die Tränen schon verloren hatte, die Schuld auf sich nahm.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Pharao. Ich hätte es sehen müssen", sagte sie leise. Sie war die Trägerin der Milleniumskette und konnte gelegentliche Blicke in die Zukunft erhaschen. Doch sie hatte noch nicht genügend Erfahrung, um diese Gabe steuern zu können.

„Ich gebe dir keine Schuld, und das solltest du auch nicht tun. Frag dich niemals, was gewesen wäre, wenn du dich in der Vergangenheit anders entschieden hättest. Du kannst deine Entscheidungen nicht mehr rückgängig machen, also lebe im hier und jetzt. Du hast noch so viel Großes vor dir."

Isis küsste die Hand des Pharao. Alle Mitglieder des Rates wussten, dass das der Abschied war.

„Es war mir eine Ehre, Euch zu dienen, Majestät", flüsterte sie verhalten.

„Würdest du die Vorbereitungen für Atemus Thronbesteigung treffen?"

Ein Vorschlag des Pharao war ein Befehl, und Isis erhob sich, um ihn auszuführen.

„Einen Moment noch", hielt er sie auf.

„Das wären grauenvolle, letzte Worte an dich.

Du bist so eine sanfte Seele. Zeige aller Welt deine Güte, aber lass dich niemals zerbrechen, meine Tochter!"

Unter Tränen musste die junge Frau lächeln und sie bedankte sich, bevor sie den Raum verließ, um alles nötige in die Wege zu leiten.

„Shada. Ab Morgen wird Atemu vielleicht anders entscheiden, aber bis er auf dem Thron sitzt, möchte ich ständig 20 Mann als Leibwache um ihn wissen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du dich um meinen Mörder kümmerst."

„Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Majestät", erwiderte der Soldat unter den Beratern.

„Mein Prinz, würdet Ihr mir die Schatten übergeben, die ihn binden?", wandte er sich an Atemu, der dies tat, ohne zu antworten, während Shada sich erhob.

„Ich weiß, dass du große Worte nicht sonderlich schätzt, aber einmal muss ich dich noch damit belästigen. Meiner Meinung nach trägst du den gefährlichsten der sieben Gegenstände. Und er ist bei dir in ebenso guten Händen, wie er es bei Shimon war und das ich das sagen kann bedeutet, dass ich deinen Charakter höher schätze, als den fast jedes anderen Mannes in Ägypten."

Shada sagte nichts, sondern küsste die Hand des Pharao und verließ mit Ishtar und zwei der Wachen den Raum. Er mochte große Worte tatsächlich nicht, aber der Blick in seinen Augen sagte Aknamkanon alles, was zwischen ihnen zu sagen war.

„Mahado. Für dich habe ich heute Nacht nur eine einzige Aufgabe. Nicht nur heute Nacht, sondern noch für lange Zeit. Kümmere dich um Atemu. Er wird keinen Vater mehr haben, aber manchmal wird er sicher noch einen brauchen. Sei an meiner Stelle für ihn da."

„Ich werde dich niemals ersetzen können, Aknamkanon, aber ich habe dir bereits geschworen, dass ich alles für Atemu tun werde, was ich kann."

„Das weiß ich, aber ich musste es noch einmal hören, mein Freund. Ich kann dir keinen guten Rat mit auf den Weg geben, denn du bist bereits jetzt weiser, als ich es in meinem ganzen Leben geworden bin. Ich kann dir nur danken für alles, was du für mich getan hast und noch tun wirst."

Die Verletzung hatte der Pharao mit Würde getragen, doch jetzt kamen ihm die Tränen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mir schwerer fällt, von euch allen zu lassen, als von meinem eigenen Leben", gab er zu und auch Mahados Augen waren feucht geworden.

„Ich hätte es dir sagen können. Aber ich weiß, dass du über uns wachen wirst, so wie deine Ahnen, deswegen glaub nicht, dass du völlig von uns lassen musst.

Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich alles was ich bin nur dir verdanke."

Da er die Schatten kontrollierten, die Aknamkanon zumindest für eine kurze Weile noch an seinen Körper banden, konnte Mahado nicht gehen, wie die anderen es getan hatten, um dem Sterbenden Ungestörtheit mit seinem engsten Kreis zu bieten. Auch er küsste die Hand des Pharaos zum Abschied und zog sich dann ein wenig zurück, um zumindest den Schein zu wahren.

„Seto. Ich denke du weißt, was du zu tun hast: Atemus Thronbesteigung und meine Einbalsamierung. Du wirst nicht viel Zeit haben, etwas anderes zu tun, als dich um meine Seele zu kümmern, in den nächsten Wochen. Aber mach nicht den Fehler, die Toten über die Lebenden zu stellen. Mir ist aufgefallen, wie du Mana ansiehst und ich wünsche mir für dich, dass du glücklich wirst, Neffe. Außerdem ist sie Atemus beste Freundin, aber ich weiß zufällig, dass das bereits alles ist. Er ist nicht auf diese Art an ihr interessiert, also lass keine unangebrachte Zurückhaltung zwischen sie und dich treten."

Setos Augen glitten für einen Augenblick von Aknamkanon zu Atemu, der dazu nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Vergiss bitte nicht, dass Stärke nicht nur im offenen Angriff besteht und lebe in dem Wissen, dass ich dich von ganzem Herzen geliebt habe", verabschiedete Aknamkanon sich von seinem Neffen.

„Ich habe es sicher nicht oft genug gesagt, aber es erfüllt mich mit großen Stolz, die Blutlinie mit dir zu teilen, und das liegt nur zu einem kleinen Teil daran, dass du mein Pharao bist.

Die Götter werden über Euch wachen, mein Pharao", erwiderte Seto, bevor er die Hand seines Onkels küsste und sich auf den Weg machte, eine ganze Heerschar von Priestern aus den Betten zu holen.

„Shimon. Ich würde Atemu am liebsten raten, dir Dendera zu geben. Niemand hätte es mehr verdient als du, und niemand würde sich besser darum kümmern. Aber du wirst bei Hofe dringender gebraucht als dort. Sie werden dich brauchen – Shada, Seto und Atemu. Und Isis mehr als alle anderen", stellte der Pharao fest.

„Es freut mich, dass du das so siehst, denn es gibt keinen Ort, an dem ich lieber wäre. Ich werde für sie alle da sein."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an, und offenbar wusste keiner der beiden, was er sagen sollte. Dann sprach Shimon.

„Wir haben dieses Gespräch bereits einmal geführt, und es hat Stunden gedauert. Dafür hast du nicht mehr die Zeit und es ist auch nicht nötig, es zu wiederholen. Es gibt nichts zwischen uns, das noch aus der Welt geschafft werden müsste. Ich weiß, wie du für mich empfindest, und du weißt es ebenso, alter Freund. Natürlich hoffe ich, dass es niemals nötig sein wird, aber ich erinnere mich daran, was du mir im Angesicht des Osiris gesagt hast und werde mein Versprechen halten.

Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise und werde dich wiedersehen, wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist, sie ebenfalls anzutreten.

Und falls du meiner Frau begegnest, sag ihr, dass ich sie liebe."

Der alte Mann beugte sich vor, um dem Pharao die Hand zu küssen.

„Ich danke dir für deine Worte und werde auf dich warten."

Sein bester Freund verließ den Raum nun ebenfalls, um Aknamkanon mit seiner Familie allein zu lassen.

„Aknadin, mein Bruder. Ich weiß, dass ich zu viel von dir verlange. Das habe ich schon immer getan. Aber um Ägyptens und Atemus Willen bitte ich dich, meinem Sohn den Rücken frei zu halten, so wie du es mein Leben lang für mich getan hast", war der letzte Befehl, den Aknamkanon für seinen Bruder hatte und bekam dafür ein stummes Nicken.

„Du hast es immer gehasst, dass Vater mich ausgewählt hat – genauso sehr wie ich. Wenn ich die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, mit dir zu tauschen, dann hätte ich es getan. Ich habe dir so viele Schmerzen zugefügt, ohne es je zu beabsichtigen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir das heute verzeihen?"

„Diese alte Geschichte quält dich noch, Bruder? Die Tage, in denen ich ein eifersüchtiger Junge war, sind längst vorbei und ich weiß, warum die Götter dich und nicht mich auserkoren haben, denn du bist ein besserer Herrscher, als ich es je hätte sein können. Es gibt nichts, was ich dir verzeihen könnte und die Schuld, von der ich mir einbildete, dass du sie hast, ist längst vergessen. Von deiner Hand kommt mein Recht, und da ich deinen Sohn kenne, wie meinen eigenen, weiß ich auch, dass ich ihm ebenso stolz dienen kann, wie ich dir gedient habe. Und jetzt verschwende deine Zeit nicht länger mit mir, während er dich braucht.

Zwischen uns beiden sind alle Schulden beglichen."

Aknadin küsste die Hand seines Bruders, überlegte es sich dann jedoch noch anders und küsste auch dessen Wange, bevor er ging.

„Atemu", sprach der Pharao seinen Nachfolger an, und wurde im nächsten Moment von einem blutigen Hustenanfall gepackt. Er hatte trotz Mahados Geschick nicht mehr viel Zeit übrig.

„Ziehe immer alle Alternativen in Betracht, selbst wenn manche Wege auf den ersten Blick versperrt erscheinen und versuche Kriege zu verhindern, wenn es irgendwie möglich ist. Vollkommen egal, wie gut die Gründe dafür aussehen, Kriege sind abscheulich und kosten mehr Blut, als irgendjemand an den Händen haben sollte.

Es gibt einige längerfristige Projekte, die noch nicht beendet sind, aber Aknadin, Mahado und Seto wissen alles darüber und können sich für dich darum kümmern.

Das ist wichtig: Versuch nicht, alles selbst zu erledigen, das ist vollkommen unmöglich. Du wirst einen Rat haben, dem du Aufgaben übertragen kannst, und das solltest du vollständig ausnutzen. Es mag dir anfangs schwer fallen, ihnen Befehle zu geben, aber das ist nun einmal der Lauf der Dinge. Lass dir niemals einreden, du _müsstest_ auf eine bestimmte Art Handeln – der Pharao lässt sich nicht von Menschen befehlen und die Konsequenzen deiner Entscheidungen werden nicht nur dich, sondern beide Länder betreffen, da solltest du dir sicher sein, dass es zumindest deine eigene Entscheidung war."

Während seiner Worte war Aknamkanon immer stockender geworden, und das Sprechen fiel im Zusehens schwerer.

„Was, wenn ich es nicht kann, Vater? Wenn ich alles falsch mache?"

„Das wirst du nicht... mein Sohn. Ich liebe dich, und ich werde jeden Tag über dich wachen, das verspreche ich dir."

Aknamkanon drehte den Kopf nicht, sondern sah weiter in Atemus Augen, doch er sprach nicht mehr mit ihm, als er sagte:

„Es ist jetzt an der Zeit."

„Nein, noch nicht!", flehte Atemu und schlang die Arme um den Sterbenden.

„Ich liebe dich, Vater. Lass mich nicht allein!

Meister Mahado, bitte tu das nicht!

Vater!"

„Du bist ... mein ganzer Stolz ... meine größte Tat … mein Sohn", keuchte der Pharao seine letzten Worte zwischen den verzweifelten Schreien seines Sohns, während Meister Mahado dem letzten Wunsch des Pharaos entsprach und die Schatten von ihm nahm, die seine Seele in seinem Körper fesselten.

Allein mit seiner Trauer weinte Atemu um seinen Vater und konnte nicht sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er sanft von diesem weggezogen wurde.

„Wir alle trauern mit dir, Atemu, aber es ist nur noch sein Körper. Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern, aber dazu musst du ihn loslassen", flüsterte Seto ihm zu. Atemu brauchte einen Moment um aufzusehen, und stellte dann fest, dass sein Cousin inzwischen die traditionelle Kleidung des Hohepriesters angelegt hatte und eine Gruppe von Priestern vor der Tür wartete. Er wusste, dass es siebzig an der Zahl waren, auch wenn er sie bei weitem nicht alle sehen konnte. Natürlich musste er seinen Vater loslassen, die Einbalsamierung würde beginnen müssen, aber in diesem Augenblick wusste er gerade einfach nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Erst als Meister Mahado ihm die Hand entgegen streckte, um ihm beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein, schaffte er es, seine eigenen Glieder wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Lass uns gehen, Atemu. Wir beide müssen eine Menge Blut von uns abwaschen", schlug der Magier vor. Er selbst hatte Blut an den Händen und kleinere Spritzer an der Kleidung, während Atemu selbst noch wesentlich schlimmer beschmutzt war. Er machte sich im Moment keine Gedanken um so eine Nebensächlichkeit wie seine Kleidung, ließ sich aber widerstandslos von seinem Lehrer zu den Palastbädern führen. Dabei wurden sie von der Leibwache begleitet, die Aknamkanon befohlen hatte.

Offenbar hatte sich die Nachricht bereits verbreitet, denn sie wurden trotz der späten Stunde von einer kleinen Armee von Sklavinnen empfangen, die zwar erschrocken vom Zustand der beiden Männer wirkten, aber nicht so sehr, wie sie es wären, wenn unangekündigt zwei blutüberströmte Herren vor ihnen stehen würden.

Meister Mahado erkannte sofort, dass Atemu die Mädchen jetzt nicht um sich haben wollte und schickte sie weg, lediglich zwei warteten still an der Tür, falls die beiden Männer doch noch etwas brauchen würden.

Der Palast verfügte über eine wunderschöne Badelandschaft, die aus mehreren, in den Boden eingelassenen Becken in unterschiedlichen Größen bestand. Ein großer Teil davon war öffentlich zugänglich, es gab jedoch auch einen Teil, der nur auf Einladung der Familie des Pharaos betreten werden durfte. Dieser Teil war der, den die Sklaven schon vorbereitet hatten, und Mahado folgte Atemu an den Rand von einem der kleineren Becken, während die Leibwache am Eingang Aufstellung bezog.

Zwanzig Mann waren eindeutig zu viel, um sich im Palast vernünftig zu bewegen, aber Atemu wusste, warum sein Vater das veranlasst hatte und sagte nichts dazu. Überhaupt schien der designierte Pharao in nächster Zeit weder Sprechen noch sonst etwas tun zu wollen, also begann Mahado damit, ihm vorsichtig den Schmuck abzunehmen und auf einen dafür vorgesehenen Tisch abzulegen. Da von seiner Geburtstagsfeier zu Meister Mahado und von dort zum Mord seines Vaters gegangen war, trug Atemu immer noch seine festliche Kleidung. Drei der Vier goldenen Armreife waren mit Blut beschmutzt und auch der Gürtel hatte etwas abbekommen. Als nächstes kniete Meister Mahado sich vor ihn, um ihm die dekorativen Beinschienen abzunehmen, die der einzige Teil der Kleidung des jungen Mannes waren, der nichts abbekommen hatte.

Die weiße Tunika des Prinzen mit den goldenen und blauen Stickereien war zwar ebenfalls wertvoll, aber diese ließ der Magier achtlos zu Boden fallen. Das Blut vollständig aus der Seide heraus zu waschen war kaum möglich und selbst wenn, würde Atemu sie ohnehin nicht wieder anziehen, da konnte man sie auch gleich verbrennen.

Nachdem der jüngere Mann ins Wasser gestiegen war, schrubbte Meister Mahado sich die Hände ab, und zog sich ebenfalls aus, um sich dann zu Atemu zu gesellen und diesen mit sanften Berührungen zu waschen. Dabei nutzte er gleichzeitig die Macht der Schatten, um den Bluterguss, der sich langsam in Atemus Gesicht bildete, die Fingerknöchel seiner rechten Hand und sein Gesäß zu heilen.

Danach saßen die beiden Männer schweigend zusammen im warmen Wasser und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Irgendwie hatte es etwas beruhigendes, dass Meister Mahado für ihn da war, ohne von ihm zu verlangen, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. So weit war Atemu noch nicht.

Als das Wasser langsam kühler wurde, stand Atemu auf und verließ das Wasser, woraufhin Mahado nach einem der bereitgelegten Handtücher griff und begann, ihn abzutrocknen.

„Du solltest das nicht für mich tun, Meister. Ich wollte die Sklavinnen nicht hier haben, deshalb sollte ich mich um mich selbst kümmern, immerhin bist du mein Berater, nicht mein Leibsklave."

„Es gibt im Moment nicht viel, was ich tun kann, um dir zu helfen, aber was ich kann, erledige ich gerne. Außer du möchtest nicht, dass ich das für dich mache?"

Daraufhin schüttelte Atemu nur den Kopf, und Meister Mahado fuhr schweigend fort. Als er fertig war und sich selbst ebenfalls abtrocknete, ging Atemu zu einem kleinen Regal, in dem einige schlichte, weiße Tunikas lagen und erstarrte dort einen Augenblick. Für seinen Onkel, seinen Cousin, ihn selbst und seinen Vater fand sich hier immer etwas Ersatzkleidung. Vollkommen egal, ob nun die Tunikas seines Vaters hier lagen, oder der Platz leer blieb, es würde eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung sein, wann immer er her kam.

Er zog sich seine eigene Tunika über und drehte sich dann zu Meister Mahado um, um ihm eine von Setos zu geben.

„Nimm nur. Mein Cousin hat meine Sachen oft genug versteckt, da braucht er sich gar nicht beschweren, wenn seine auch einmal verschwunden sind", erzählte er, obwohl er bezweifelte, dass dem Hohepriester das Fehlen einer einzelnen Tunika in den nächsten Tagen irgendwie auffallen würde.

Mahado bedankte sich und folgte Atemu nach draußen, wo sie sofort wieder von Atemus Leibwache umringt wurden.

„Kümmert euch um den Schmuck und lasst den Stoff verschwinden, verbrennt ihn meinetwegen. Und die Sachen meines Vaters ebenfalls", wies Atemu die beiden Sklavinnen an und machte sich dann mit Meister Mahado und der Wache zusammen auf den Weg in den Palastgarten, wo die Reste seiner Geburtstagsfeier zum Glück bereits aufgeräumt worden waren.

Atemus Lieblingsplatz war eine Akazie, die von Hecken umgeben ein wenig abseits stand. Am Fuß des Baumes waren verschiedene Blumen gepflanzt worden und seit einigen Jahren stand hier auch eine Bank, damit er sich nicht immer so unprinzlich auf die Erde setzte.

Diese Nische war inzwischen inoffiziell zu einer Art privatem Rückzugsort von Atemu geworden, an dem ihn kaum jemand stören würde und auch heute respektierten die Leibwächter das, so gut sie konnten.

Zwei von ihnen stellten sich am Durchlass auf, der dorthin führte, und der Rest verteilte sich außen um die Hecke herum.

Meister Mahado hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt.

„Was werde ich morgen tun müssen, Meister? Bei der Thronbesteigung?", erkundigte er sich. Er hatte zwar mit seinem Vater schon abstrakt über denn Fall gesprochen, was passieren würde, wenn es so weit wäre, aber nie auf derart konkrete Weise, sodass er nicht wirklich wusste, welches Zeremoniell dazu gehörte. Und sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er den nächsten Tag überstehen konnte, ohne sich zu blamieren, war weniger schmerzhaft als sich mit dem auseinander zu setzen, was geschehen war.

„Tatsächlich nicht besonders viel. Seto ist derjenige, der fast alles tun wird.

Einer von uns wird dich ankleiden. Bei allen hohen Zeremonien hat ein Mitglied deines Rates diese Aufgabe.

Der gesamte Hof wird im Thronsaal anwesend sein und Seto wird sie offiziell über den Tod deines Vaters informieren, auch wenn sie es ohnehin bereits wissen werden. Dann wirst du herein kommen und er wird dich bei deiner vollen Titulatur als designierten Pharao und Vertreter deines Vaters vorstellen – und damit bekommst du deinen Horusnamen.

Du setzt dich hin, während alle anderen auf die Knie gehen und nachdem du uns die Erlaubnis erteilt hast, uns zu erheben, wird Seto ein Bittgebet sprechen, wobei es hauptsächlich darum geht, dass die Seele deines Vaters an dich zu erinnern und daran, dich die nächsten siebzig Tage zu beschützen.

Dann wird er die Mitglieder des Rates der Rangfolge nach aufrufen, und wir alle werden dir die Treue schwören. Alle anderen Mitglieder des Hofes werden den Eid nach uns zusammen sprechen und erst nach deiner Krönung einzeln vortreten, um das von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu tun.

Falls du das möchtest, kannst du dann das Wort an den Hof richten, aber das ist nicht zwangsläufig notwendig, und dann beginnt eine offizielle Sitzung des Hofes, doch die ist im Grunde genommen nur pro Forma. Dein Wesir wird den Hof fragen, ob jemand das Wort an dich richten möchte. Eigentlich sollte niemand das tun. Die Sitzung wird geschlossen, Seto wird einen Segen für dich sprechen und dann kannst du gehen."

Seinem Lehrer zuzuhören war so vertraut, dass es Atemu noch etwas mehr dabei half, seine Trauer in den Griff zu bekommen.  
„Natürlich kannst du die beiden neuen Mitglieder des Rates überraschen, und nur Seto sagen, wen er zusätzlich aufrufen soll, aber es wäre höflicher, sie vorher zu informieren. Das gleiche gilt für deinen Wesir und für denjenigen, der dich einkleiden wird.

Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon eine Entscheidung in dieser Hinsicht getroffen hast, aber solltest du nicht Shimon wählen, dann möchte ich dir raten, ihn fürs Erste noch im Amt zu belassen, zumindest bis du gekrönt bist. Dann kann er seinen Nachfolger vorbereiten und die Regierung bleibt stabiler."

Atemu nickte, sein Vater hatte ihm gegenüber etwas ähnliches gesagt, auch wenn er es nicht ganz so höflich ausgedrückt hatte. Außerdem hatte er gesagt, dass Shimon verstehen und akzeptieren würde, ihm sogar dankbar wäre, wenn er dieses Amt einem anderen übertrug. Tatsächlich war der Wesir der Stellvertreter des Pharao und sollte daher die Person sein, der Atemu am meisten vertraute, in seinem Sinne zu handeln.

„Mein Vater hat mit mir darüber gesprochen, Meister. Genau wie du hat er gesagt, dass ich Shimon bis zur Krönung als meinen Wesir behalten solle. Außerdem hat er mir gesagt, dass ich das Amt danach der Person übergeben soll, der ich am meisten vertraue. Ich habe vor, auf seinen Rat zu hören. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, nach meiner Krönung mein Wesir zu werden, Meister?"

Zu Atemus Bestürzung wandte Meister Mahado den Blick von ihm ab. Nachdem er sich einen Moment gesammelt hatte, sah er Atemu wieder an und fragte ihn:

„Darf ich dich um etwas bitten, worum ein Ratsmitglied seinen Herren eigentlich nicht bitten darf?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es dafür Regeln gibt, aber selbstverständlich darfst du das tun."

Meister Mahado stand auf und ging vor Atemu auf die Knie, um seine Bitte vorzubringen.

„Ich habe deinem Vater geschworen, dir zu dienen und morgen werde ich dir selbst den Treueschwur leisten. Wenn du befiehlst, werde ich mich fügen, aber ich bitte dich: Verlang das nicht von mir. Ich bin nicht würdig."

Atemu stockte der Atem. Er hatte heute schon genug verloren, und jetzt sagte er Meister Mahado, dass er niemandem mehr vertraute als ihm, und dieser wies das von sich. Das war mehr, als er im Moment ertragen konnte.

„Ich muss noch mit Seto und meinen beiden neuen Ratsmitgliedern sprechen. Allein", verkündete er kalt, um Meister Mahado nicht hören zu lassen, wie sehr diese Zurückweisung ihn verletzt hatte. Mit diesen Worten stand Atemu auf. Er war sich bei beiden Menschen sicher, wo er sie finden würde, denn die Nachricht vom Tod seines Vaters hatte sich mit Sicherheit wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, sodass sie es schon gehört haben mussten.

Zuerst ging er zu den Stallungen, wo er Karim bei dessen Lieblingsstute traf. Der Lord war nicht nur einer der fähigsten Offiziere des ägyptischen Heeres, sondern hatte Atemu das Reiten und das Kämpfen mit den Fäusten und verschiedenen Waffen beigebracht. Seine Freundschaft zu ihm war nicht so eng wie die Beziehung zu Meister Mahado – oder wie das, was er dachte, mit Meister Mahado zu haben – aber er war ein ein guter Freund und würde einen ebenso guten Nachfolger für Ishtar abgeben.

Da er von zwanzig Soldaten begleitet wurde, war seine Ankunft kaum zu überhören und als Atemu den Stall betrat, drehte Karim sich von seiner Lieblingsstute weg um nachzusehen, welche Truppe da zu den Pferden kam.

„Euer Majestät!", begrüßte der Ältere ihn und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken.

„Nein, nur dein Freund Atemu. Und selbst wenn, den Titel bekomme ich erst Morgen. Steh auf!", stellte er richtig, bevor er ohne große Vorrede zum Grund seiner Anwesenheit kam. Es würde kein Geheimnis sein, wenn man bedachte, dass zwanzig Soldaten um ihn herum waren, um ihn zu beschützen und diese alles mithören würden, was er sagte. Doch wichtig war nur, dass Karim zustimmte.

„Ich möchte, dass du Mitglied meines Rates wirst. Würdest du das für mich tun?", erkundigte er sich. Als Mitglied des ägyptischen Adels wusste Karim zumindest in groben Zügen, was dabei auf ihn zu kommen würde, deswegen redete Atemu nicht groß darüber, sondern stellte einfach nur die Frage.

„Du ehrst mich über die Maße und dafür danke ich dir. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, dich nicht zu enttäuschen."

„Ich danke dir von Herzen", erwiderte Atemu und schloss den Offizier in die Arme.

„Du hast sicher eine Menge zu tun, bevor die Sonne aufgeht. Ich will dich nicht aufhalten. Aber wenn du reden möchtest, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest."

Karim war so viel unkomplizierter und genau das hatte Atemu jetzt gebraucht. Es hatte nur wenige Augenblicke gedauert, und schon konnte er sich auf den Weg zu Mana machen.

Auch sie fand er genau dort, wo er sie erwartet hatte – kniend und weinend vor dem Schrein der Göttin Isis. Sie hörte die Soldaten schon von weitem und als sie Atemu sah, rannte sie überstürzt auf ihn zu. Atemus Wachen versperrten ihr pflichtbewusst den Weg, doch Atemu wies sie an, das Mädchen zu ihm zu lassen.

Sie schlang sofort die Arme um ihn.

„Atemu, ich habe gehört, dass es so unglaublich schrecklich war. Ist dir wirklich nichts passiert, bist du vielleicht verletzt worden? Und wie geht es dir jetzt? Möchtest du mit mir beten?", bestürmte sie ihn mit Fragen.

„Körperlich bin ich nicht verletzt, aber innen drin tut es so weh, Mana. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Zeit, um mit dir zu beten, aber ich muss etwas Wichtiges mit dir besprechen und dann weiter zu Seto. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, in meiner Trauer zu versinken. Ägypten braucht mich und ich muss noch einige Dinge vorbereiten", erklärte er ihr bedauernd.

„Ich verstehe. Was musst du denn mit mir besprechen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Erinnerst du dich, wie wir als Kinder gespielt haben, ich sei der Pharao und du die mächtige Magierin in meinem Rat, die meine Feinde für mich zerstört?"

„Selbstverständlich. Aber wieso ist das wichtig?"

„Weil ich meine Meinung nicht geändert habe. Ich möchte dich in meinem Rat haben. Das hätte eine Menge Vorteile für uns Beide: Ich profitiere von deinem Wissen und langweile mich außerdem in den Ratssitzungen nicht zu Tode und bin nicht immer der Jüngste. Und du bekommst ein hochrangiges Amt, darfst dort Meister Mahado offiziell die Meinung sagen und kannst jede Menge Zeit mit Seto verbringen."

„Ich bin zwar lange genug Meister Mahados Lehrmädchen um zu wissen, dass es nicht so lustig ist, wie du es gerade klingen lässt, aber natürlich bin ich dabei. Wann fange ich an?  
Moment Mal, woher weißt du, dass ich in Seto...?"

„ ...verliebt bin? Sohn des Ra, schon vergessen? Ich weiß eine ganze Menge", behauptete Atemu scherzhaft, wie er es schon oft genug getan hatte, wenn er etwas wusste, was sie nicht erfahren hatte.

Dann allerdings wurde er wieder ernst.

„Vielen Dank, dass du das für mich tust. Du fängst bei Sonnenaufgang an. Meister Mahado..."

„ ...wird mir schon alles sagen, was ich dafür wissen muss. Du hast genug zu tun, ohne mir auch noch eine Einweisung zu geben, nicht wahr?", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Weiß er eigentlich schon davon, dass du mich berufst?", fragte sie, bevor er Zeit hatte, ihr in der ersten Frage zuzustimmen.

„Nein, ich habe es ihm noch nicht gesagt. Wie haben uns gestritten und ich bin gegangen, bevor ich irgendwas Dummes sagen konnte, sonst hätten wir uns den Rest der Nacht angeschrien", gestand er.

„Oh. Wenn es um Marik ging, dann hatte er recht, das hättest du bleiben lassen sollen. Er ist ein Idiot, dem darfst du gar nicht zuhören."

„Es ging nicht um Marik. Und ich möchte eigentlich auch nicht darüber reden."

„In Ordnung. Komm zu mir, wenn du meinen Rat willst, und geh zu ihm, sobald du kannst, ja?"

„Siehst du, das war schon ein wunderbarer Ratschlag, du wirst eine umwerfende Beraterin", zog Atemu seine Freundin auf, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten.

Überall im Palast verteilt, hielten sich Sklaven bereit, falls sie gebraucht wurden. Einen von ihnen befahl Atemu, zum Hohepriester Seto zu laufen, und ihm zu sagen, dass Atemu ihn so bald es möglich war sprechen wollte – er würde in den Gemächern der Königsfamilie zu finden sein.


End file.
